Awkward
by Patricia Starara
Summary: Annabeth and Percy meet at Central Park after they divorced two years earlier. Things between them are...awkward. Human
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Annabeth and Percy meet at Central Park after they divorced two years earlier. Things between them are...awkward.

Walking was one of the things Annabeth did to relieve stress. But on that Tuesday morning, Annabeth had just been walking a round Central Park for the fun of it. After answering a call from her colleague, she sighed.

Apparently, two of the people she had designed a house for, had rejected her design. She didn't expect every single one of her designs to be liked by people, but after spilling her coffee that morning, and having her car break down as she drove to her job, having two designs rejected worsened her mood. She stuck her hands in her jean pockets, smiling as a cool breeze blew across her face.

The day was beautiful. She gently closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, her eyes widened. A few feet away from her was a brown bench.

And sitting on that bench was Percy Jackson. Annabeth blinked once, tilting her head to see if it was an illusion. But seeing Percy's body lean back on the bench and Percy's mouth smile, he didn't seem so much like an illusion to her.

She took a few steps backwards before mentally slapping herself in the face. 'What am I doing?' she thought,'I should just go over there and talk to him.'

Annabeth didn't do that though, but she currently stopped walking backwards. 'I mean Percy and I aren't friends, but I don't think Percy hates me.' she kept her eyes closed for a couple of minutes, before taking a deep breath, and opening her eyes.

When she did, Percy was standing in front of her(technically), and was smiling. She gasped and took a step back."Percy."she said.

"Annabeth."

She cracked her knuckles, a nervous habit for her, and attempted a small smile. "I thought you moved to San francisco."

Percy nodded,"I did, but moved back last year. I asked Zoe to tell you, but I think she forgot."

Annabeth said,"I think she told me once, but I may have forgotten. Um, why did you move back?"annabeth hoped that she didn't sound to Percy like she wished he had stayed in san franciso.

Percy shrugged,"I missed my job as a marine biologist and my mom."

Annabeth smiled,"Cool. Um, so, see you around?" She didn't literally mean it, but she didn't want to continue the conversation with Percy. Honestly, she was over him, no matter how fast her heart seemed to be beating.

Percy nodded, smiling, and waved before walking away.

* * *

><p>Percy fell back on the couch in Percy's living room. Sighing, he ran a hand through his black hair. Annabeth had totally blown him off, using the 'see ya round' excuse, he thought. 'She probably hates me,' percy thought,'I would hate me.'<p>

Not wanting to go through he and Annabeth's divorce in his mind, Percy stood up and walked to the kitchen. As Percy made coffee, he dialed Zoe.

"I saw Annabeth today. I saw my ex wife at Central Park and I'm almost certain that she hates me. I mean she said that she'd see me around later. To me and from Annabeth, that means, 'I wish I hadn't met you here in the first place, and goodbye,'to me."Percy drew in a deep breath after speaking.

"Whoah. Slow down, Percy. So, you saw, Annabeth, and she said she'd see you around. In my opinion, I think you're lucky that she didn't ignore you when she saw you."

Percy flinched as he tried to pick up the coffee, and it burned his hand. As Percy ran his hand under the sink water, he said,"She might have been. Annabeth was closing her eyes when I walked up to her."

Zoe sighed,"Percy Jackson, you may not want to hear this, but I think Annabeth is over you. She told me last week that she was thinking of moving on."

"Over me? What does that mean." Percy asked as he lifted himself up, and sat on the counter.

"I think it means that she wants to start seeing other people."Zoe said, starting to get impatient.

"But...why? I'm not over her."

Zoe now seemed mad,"Percy, you and Annabeth were married for a year. I think it's been two years since you've talked to each other, and to me, you seem like you expect her to still be in love with you. Percy, I don't know why you left her and moved to San francisco, but I think expecting her to still love you is selfish."

Zoe's voice pierced sharply in Percy's mind. "I am selfish. I'm actually surprised that she isn't married with kids."percy paused before panicking,"Wait, is she?"

Zoe laughed, her voice slowly softening up,"As far as I've heard, so far, no. And I'm not telling you to not try to get back together with Annabeth. I'm just telling you to not hurt her."

"I won't, Zoe." Percy said, taking a sip out of his now warmed coffee.

"Thanks, Percy. Bye."Zoe said, smiling.

"Bye."

I don't own .p.j.o.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about a week later that Annabeth talked to Percy again. And it was at Annabeth's current favorite coffee shop, starbucks. Annabeth had a feeling that she was getting a coffee addiction because she started calling coffee her daily dose of vitamin.

After she stepped out of car and locked it, she started walking to the starbucks store. She removed her hands from her coat pockets before opening the doors and walking through them. She went up to the counter, half expecting her almost usual waiter, Jason, to be there. When she spotted Jason walking out the bathroom doors and putting on his apron, she smiled and said,"Hey, black coffee with no sugar, please."

Jason returned the smile, muttering a 'hey' back before leaving and going to the kitchen. Annabeth walked to the waiting line of the coffee shop, strumming her fingers on her jeans in habit.

"Black coffee with no sugar?"Annabeth turned around towards the voice and saw Percy's green eyes and teasing smile.

She didn't gasp like the last time they talked, but she did take a small step backward. "Um, yeah."she answered, slightly confused as to why Percy's tone was teasing.

"You know there are other types of coffee, right? There is chestnut praline latte, peppermint mocha, caramel brûlée latte, and gingerbread latte."Percy said, counting his fingers as Percy listed the types of coffee at starbucks.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, pushing down a smile as she said," I didn't know you were coffee educated, percy, but black coffee is my favorite so far."

"Well, since you have such bad taste in coffee, in my opinion,"Percy said, smiling,"What do you think about me buying a peppermint mocha and letting you try it?"

"No, it's fine,"Annabeth picked up her coffee.

Percy pointed to a table near the window at the coffee shop,"I'll be over there soon with your peppermint mocha."

"I won't like it,"Annabeth mumbled, but she still walked over to the table near the window.

After Percy returned with two cups of coffee in his hand, he sat across from Annabeth. Smiling, he set the peppermint mocha next to her almost empty cup of black coffee. She shook her head,"Percy, I could have bought it myself. Here, I'll pay you back."she reached into her purse, but Percy shook his head.

"It's fine, Annabeth. Just try the coffee."

As Annabeth sipped the coffee, she smiled as the peppermint taste hit her taste buds. She set down the cup of coffee and shrugged."Average, I guess."

Percy let out a sigh,"I thought you were going to hate it."

Annabeth smiled and tapped her fingers on the table,"I don't. I think the coffee is fine."

It got awkwardly silent between Annabeth and Percy after that. Percy had hoped it'd be like old times between them, not when they were in a relationship, but when they were friends. If he couldn't be with Annabeth romantically, Percy thought that just as friends was good enough.

But then Percy realized that they had lost the spark. If it were like old times, Percy would probably be buying two more cups of coffee for her, and she'd be rolling her eyes and saying that she could pay for the cups of coffee herself.

"Are you...thinking?"Annabeth asked, her eyebrows raised and a small smile on her lips. Percy looked back at her, realizing she had a mocking look on her face.

Percy chuckled,"Yeah."

"Gasp."she said, sarcastically."Thinking about what?"

Percy's smile dissapeared and he took a sip out of his coffee and avoided her eyes,"Um, just things."

She didn't push it, but she did say to Percy,"Well, I'm glad that you think now. Maybe I should think of a new nickname for you. What about, less of a seaweed brain?"

Percy chuckled, rolling his eyes,"What about, wise guy?"

She laughed,"I don't think it fits you. What about I stick with seaweed brain? Like when we were kids."

"Sure, wise girl."Percy said, and then he added,"I missed you."

Annabeth stared at Percy's green eyes. As far as she knew, they were sincere,"Really?"

"Yeah,"Percy smiled,"My mom told me that you got a job as an architect. Do you like the job?"

Annabeth had a feeling that Percy was trying to change the subject, but she said,"Yes. So far, five of my designs have been bought."

"Cool. Do you have any of your designs with you?"

Annabeth nodded, taking out her phone, and showing him her drawing of an indoor swimming pool. She took a picture of her drawings earlier that week. Percy smiled genuinely,"I like it. If I had enough money for an indoor people, I'd totally buy your design right now."

Annabeth blushed slightly and set her phone on the table. She showed him another picture of a drawing. She pointed to the drawing,"I drew a room with a chandeliler,and the people I showed it to said they didn't like it. I think it might be too simple."

"Annabeth, this is beautiful. The people might have had different tastes,"Percy said, smiling and looking at the drawing,"You kind of remind me of Rachel Dare. Her drawings were beautiful, too."

Her eyebrows scrunched up,"Who is Rachel Dare?"

"Um, a friend in San francisco, I think."Percy mumbled. As much as Annabeth wanted to pretend that Percy hadn't brought up a Rachel to her at the coffee shop, and continue going through the drawings, she realized that she couldn't. She couldn't pretend that Percy wasn't bringing up her old feelings. Feelings she hid away two years earlier.

She wasn't going to fall in love again; she just wasn't.'No matter how easy Percy seemed to make it for me',she thought. Annabeth was going to put back up her guards.

"I think this one is pretty cool. Is this room an office?"

Annabeth picked up her phone, and looked at the drawing before putting the phone in her purse."Yeah, I think it is. Um, Percy, I'm sorry, I think I have to go. Bye."

Annabeth could even hear the coldness directed to Percy in her own voice. Percy's smiling expression changed into a confused one. She wrapped her fingers around her purse strap before leaving the table at the starbucks. She walked through the doors of the coffee shop, and picked up her pace as she walked near the window, trying to ignore Percy's sad face.

* * *

><p>Percy dipped a hand in the bowl of popcorn."She just left. I don't know what I did wrong or even if I did do anything wrong."<p>

Grover glanced at Percy before eating a potato chip,"Um, all you did to her was break up with her, moved to San francisco, come back to New York, and then bring up Rachel Dare."Grover said sarcastically after glancing at Percy's sad face, his mouth stuffed with popcorn. Grover sighed,"I'm married, Percy, to Juniper. It would be horrible if Juniper and I ever got a divorce. Why did you guys divorce, Percy?"

Percy gulped down the last kernel of popcorn in his mouth. Staring at the cartoon playing on the television, Percy shrugged,"Maybe things weren't working out between Annabeth and I."

Grover snorted,"Maybe things weren't working out? Almost every time I saw you guys together after you got married, you were either holding hands, hugging, or kissing. It looked like things were working out between you guys to me."

"I just don't want to talk about it to you. I'm sorry."Percy said to Grover.

Grover bit his lip and set the potato chip bag down."It's fine, Percy. Just tell me when you think you're ready."Percy and Grover didn't talk much after that, and Percy was okay with that.

I don't own .p.j.o. I hope you liked this chapter, although I thought it was really dramatic. Um, Annabeth doesn't know who Rachel is and Rachel and Percy kinda met at san francisco where they became friends. They didn't date. Bye, and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy woke up that Wednesday morning with a terrible headache. A very horrible, pounding one that wanted attention from Percy. The alarm clock he had on his bedside table didn't go off, so Percy was late for work. And when he tried to start his car, Percy realized he had no gas in his tank. Groaning, Percy leaned back on the driver seat and massaged his forehead as the pounding in his head worsened.

The green eyed man pulled out his phone and called one of his colleagues, Jason. The blond man picked up on the fifth ring,"Where are you, Percy? You're late."

Percy rolled his eyes, annoyed, and said,"I know that. So...my car broke down, and...I was wondering if you'd pick me up."

"No. Definitely not. I'm already at the aquarium and the staff team meeting is starting."

"Come on. Please?"

"Percy, you're my friend and if this job wasn't at stake, I think I would already be in my car. But...I could get fired."Jason's voice dropped to a whisper, and Percy heard a man's voice talking the background,"This meeting is starting. I gotta go."

"Jason?"Percy knew he was being persistent, but he could get fired. The way Percy saw it, it was better to show up late than not at all.

"Percy, would you rather you be fired or you and I be fired?"Jason paused before saying,"You know what, don't answer that. Look, I'm worried, and it's not you, it's me."

Percy tried to stifle a chuckle, but failed,"Are you breaking up with me?"

Jason groaned,"Percy, this is serious. Okay, I'm really sorry, but I've got to go. Bye."

Percy sighed as the line went off. Scrolling through his contacts, Percy tried to find a person that would be willing to give him a ride. Percy's thumb lingered on Annabeth's number before he sighed and dialed her number. Percy had doubts that she would even recognize his number.

"Hey, who is this?"

Percy sighed and tried to sound cheery as he said,"It's Percy."

She got silent for a few seconds before she said,"Umm...is there a reason you called?"

Trying not to let her harsh tone bother him too much, Percy answered,"Yeah, kinda. My car ran out of gas, and I was wondering if...you could give me a ride?"

Annabeth said,"Sure. Where do you live?"

Percy bit his lip before answering,"At our old house."

When Percy moved back to New York, he had decided to check out their old house(in hopes that Annabeth still lived there). Unfortunately, she didn't, but Percy had figured out that the house was still for sale, and he had bought it.

"O-okay. I'll be there in about half an hour."

"Okay, bye."Percy hung up after that, feeling his headache worsening. Why did he say our house? Percy could have just said 'the house I used to live in in new York.'

Annabeth arrived a little over thirty minutes, and Percy was already dozing off in his car by the time she pulled up. Percy decided against going back inside just in case she went to the wrong house, since a lot of the houses looked similar to people.

"You're drooling."

Percy blinked a few times as he tried to make out the female voice. Eyesight still a bit blurry, Percy stared at the smirking blond woman. She was looking at him through the open car window."Huh?"

She pointedly trailed her eyes to the side of his lip, and Percy's went to the spot and wiped the drool off. Blushing, Percy opened the car door, and Annabeth stepped back, before he got out off his car."Umm...hey."

Annabeth genuinely smiled,"Hey,"She then looked back at she and Percy's old house. She looked at the unevenly cut grass in the lawn,"our house looks different."

Percy bit his lip from smiling too big at how she said our house."Yeah, I removed those dwarf thingies on the lawn."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she said,"Garden gnomes."

"Whatever they're called, they creeped me out."Percy said, fake shivering.

Annabeth laughed a little and walked towards her car, which was parked behind Percy's."Okay, is it the same building?"Annabeth asked, referring to the building Percy used to go for meetings when they were married. Percy nodded, and walked towards her car before stepping into the the passenger seat.

Annabeth got inside the car after, and buckled her seatbelt. Percy did so, too, and glanced at Annabeth as she adjusted the rear view mirror. She really was beautiful. The way the sunlight rays hit her curls and the way her gray eyes twinkled, made it a little harder for Percy to breathe. Percy looked out the window, so Annabeth wouldn't call him out for staring. Percy felt the car start moving and he said,"So...Annabeth."

Annabeth cracked a small smile,"Percy."

"Are you still an architect?"Percy asked.

She nodded her head,"Yeah, but I don't go to an architect company, anymore. A client asks me for a design for a building, park, carnival, etcetera, and I just draw the design and the client may pay me if they use it."

"Oh, cool."Percy said, genuinely interested. Percy fiddled with his fingers as the silence between him and Annabeth lengthened."Why are things so awkward?"

Annabeth considered his question for a few moments before biting her lip."What do you mean?"

Percy looked at the side of her face before saying,"I mean why do you and I have so many awkward silences in between conversations. We don't talk like we used to."

Annabeth had wondered that too,"Maybe part of the problem is because we act like strangers."

"I don't want us to be strangers. You and I have known each other for years;we aren't strangers."Percy blushed at what he said next,"Annabeth, I just want to be with you. I don't care if as friends or lovers, but I just want to be with you."

Heat rushed to Annabeth's face, and she bit the inside of her cheek,"Since when did you become a poet, Percy?"

Percy rolled his eyes, thinking that she was avoiding what he had said, but he smiled anyway,"I think Piper rubbed off on me. So...friends?"

Annabeth nodded her head, and Percy had to resist the urge to touch one of her bouncing curls. A dimpled smile was on her face as she said,"Friends."

The car pulled into a parking lot, and Percy let out a sigh,"Thanks, Anna. I'm probably about fifty minutes late, but I think that's better better than not showing up at all."

Annabeth groaned,"Don't call me that. But, I wish you luck, I'd rather you not be unemployed."

Percy smiled as he steeped out of the white car, and said,"I'd rather not be, either."

Before he shut the door, Percy's smile turned into a smirk as he said,"Goodbye, Annabelle."

And he faintly heard Annabeth's annoyed groan before she said goodbye back to him.

Note:my.o.c.d. is acting up and it annoys me that this chapter is short. But I haven't updated in a while and I just wanted to write something. Sorry for spelling or/and grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading.


End file.
